


The Hot, New English Teacher

by Kat_Thumbs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't try to apply there, English teacher!Eren, Fake School, Half of them are students as well, History teacher!Levi, M/M, Newbie!Eren, No idea how to write smut so rating won't go up, Principal!Erwin, Science teacher!Hanji, Student!Marco, They're all sort of teachers, They're all too nice, it's fake, sorry - Freeform, student!Jean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Thumbs/pseuds/Kat_Thumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's been working at Titan Academy for the Gifted as a tenth grade History teacher for 10 years and regrets every single day there. The students are pompous jerks or too shy to speak up for once, and history seems to be everyone's most hated subject. Every day passed by in the same boring routine with the students swapped every year. So when the World Literature teacher Ms. Ral turns into Mrs. Ral and hightails out of there, Levi expects the new teacher to be like any hasty replacement, old and cranky. So when he spots Mr. Yeager dressed head to toe in 1500s attire with tights and a wig, reciting Hamlet in the most dramatical voice ever, his interest is immediately peaked. Not to mention the small fact that Mr. Yeager might of been the most delicious piece of eyecandy Levi has ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another one! Okay so... This came to me at 5 in the morning the moment I woke up. I have no idea why(maybe the fact I was doing homework) but here you go! I have no idea how tenth grade works but I'll research it so... feel free to tell me all about for tenth grade experiences so I don't make a complete fool of myself. Now, go enjoy!

   For the hundredth time today, Levi was plotting against mass murdering his students.

 

  Not only was the back row making a mess on _his_ spotless desks and floor, but they were disturbing the ones who were actually trying to complete the assignment. Levi just knew that he could get at least half the students in this class to uprise against the hooligans if they weren't so damn shy and timid. Levi looked back down after shooting a death glare at a particularly rowdy student, who immediately sat back down and covered his mouth to suppress his giggles. At least the stupid morons in the back knew not to make too much noise or else face the wrath of a pissed off Levi, a rage no one wants to bring onto themselves.

 

  Levi glanced over at the wall clock once again, praying for the last ten minutes until lunch to hurry their little asses before he kicked time to the end of the day, screw science. One more not-so-silent remark about his height will make him throw the nearest student to the back, rules be damned. With one more pleading glance at the clock, he looked back down and continued grading the quiz he gave out to first period. If only every one of his class was like his first period, all quiet and diligent students with only one little brat who thinks its funny to add in his comment about _everything_ in History. At least that moronic horseface had that Marco kid as a friend, that really exceptional student who wasn't afraid to tell the brat to shut up.

 

  Levi typed in the final grades left and looked up at the clock, deciding five minutes before the bell was late enough.

 

   "Okay, everyone finish up on whatever question you're on and pass up your answer sheet and test."

 

  One of the students in the back row let out a groan and yelled out, "But I'm not finished, Mr. Ackerman!"

 

  Levi didn't even spare the student a glance as he got up and started collecting the papers from each front desk.

 

  "You should've realized that you don't have the entire day to finish it up. Pass it over."

 

  At least that particular brat knew not to continue their self-pity rant in front of the class and finally shoved the rest of her papers up the next student. Levi could hear the quiet sighs of relief by some of his students who probably were anticipating the worst case scenario if Ymir continued her mini rebellion. Levi allowed a small smirk to slip out, because his students seemed to know him amazingly well.

 

  And, praise whatever god is up there, the bell rang just as Levi stacked the papers on his desk. The students were suddenly stumbling over each other, each trying to be the first to eat that horrid cafeteria food. 

 

 "Don't forget the powerpoint due next week!" Levi called out before sitting back down and started taking out his lunch.

  As the last of the students filed out with a half-hearted wave, Levi finally allowed himself to relax. He looked around his classroom, spotting any imperfections with a look of disgust and a vow to scrub them away after school. He opened up his lunch container and started eating, carefully cutting his lunch into bite-sized pieces. Levi was about to take a bite when his door was flung open with a booming  _thud_ and a shriek came from the opening.

 

"Levi! Guess what!!"

 

  Levi sighed and dropped his fork back into his lunch container, not even bothering to eat now that Hanji was here. He just wanted a break from screaming monsters, and Hanji was the worst of them all. The worst thing was Levi couldn't send her out to the principal's office because she, heaven knows how, was the Head of the Science Department. Also, Erwin seemed to have a soft spot for Hanji, probably because she solved all the school's financial issues as well.

 

  Hanji paraded up to Levi and dragged-rather loudly-a desk in front of his desk and sat down on top of it. Her too big smile and too wide eyes covered by goggles made her appear like a mad scientist, which is exactly what she is. Oh, and a huge pain in the ass. 

 

 She suddenly leaned forward and for a second the only thing Levi could see was the crazy glint in her eyes before he jerked backwards, nearly throwing his lunch at her in the process. He would of too, if it hadn't been for the fact it would ruin his flawless desk.

 

 "Well......" Hanji prodded.

 

 Levi sighed and randomly guessed, "Mike found food poisoning in the chicken again?"

 

"Well, that too. BUT! But something even _more_ important than food poisoning," Hanji paused for a second, whether for dramatic effect or to give Levi a chance to answer who knew, before practically exploding, "Petra's getting hitched!" She bounced up on the desk before jumping off and running around the room like a headless chicken.

 

  Levi allowed her a brief moment of excitement before finally commanding, "Sit."

 

  Hanji, currently in the back of the room, collapsed into a desk and stared intently at Levi. Levi picked up his fork again and took a bite, mulling over this new piece of information while chewing. First, Petra was the Honors English teacher for tenth grade, which meant they would have to replace someone who might actually affect Levi's class. Second, Petra was actually one of the most tolerable teachers around, so having her gone would actually have a negative affect. Third, it's the middle of the school year, which means Erwin is probably looking for the quickest full-time English teacher that's available, which most likely meant a cranky, ancient teacher who has lost their love for teaching or some fresh off college brat with no experience whatsoever. In conclusion, this was a disaster.

 

"Finally. Erwin's probably freaking out about replacements though." Levi finally replied.

 

  Hanji jumped up again and ran over to Levi's desk, dragging the desk she brought up back to it's original spot while babbling.

 

"Oh, Erwin already got a new English teacher. He said it was the top application. Erwin is having him come in next week. The best thing is, this one's a hottie."

 

  And with that, she was gone. Probably off to annoy the students in the cafeteria or preform experiments on dead animals. All Levi cared about now was the fact that he was going to have to prepare for a horrible week on Monday.

 

 "Goddammit Erwin," Levi muttered before stuffing his face with his now cold lunch. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

 

The day started as usual: Cold and miserable.

 

  For some reason, every Monday at the Titan's Academy started with rain and spurts of cold wind that blew all the teacher's files into the wind. Except Levi's, who neatly organized everything the day before in his messenger bag. He also comes extra early to get the closest parking space so he could leave the godforsaken school as quick as possible. When Levi pulled through the gates on Monday though, his spot was taken by a beat up Chevy truck. Levi snorted in disgust at the poor keeping of such a car and parked two spaces away from the monstrosity. He didn't recognize the car, but he would eventually find out and unleash Hanji on them.

 

   Levi quickly got out and locked his car, glaring as he passed the truck and finally opened the doors into the warmness of the main building. The janitors knew Levi pretty well, so the usually kept the doors unlocked for ten minutes around this time to allow him through. It was probably how the moron who doesn't know how to take care of a car got in. Okay, Levi was a little sour today, mostly because Petra's replacement was here today and Levi had the displeasure of meeting him. Petra, of course, was planning on visiting every once in a while, but that didn't make up for the fact that Levi had to work with some new guy for years.

 

   Levi walked up to his door and went inside, preparing for another extra dreadful Monday. He brought out today's lesson and started scribbling on his board. He had an hour to spare before the school day actually started, which he spent mostly in the empty teacher's lounge. It was the only time it was empty and newly vacuumed by the janitors. So as soon as Levi finished preparing for class, he'd drop by for freshly brewed coffee and the silence.

 

  It was exactly what he did for the last thirty minutes of his free morning.

 

  Levi made it back five minutes before the bell rang, spending his time scrolling past Hanji's annoying morning emails and spam for cleaning supplies. He already had all that taken care of, Amazon. The bell finally rang and his students filed in quietly, taking their seats and taking out the usual supplies. Levi actually enjoyed his first period, it was mostly filled with respectful and mindful students who actually cared about learning. Annie Leonhart was also in his first period, one of his favorite students. She disconnected herself from most students and the social ladder of high school, worked diligently in all her classes, and expressed her love for history many times through her projects and extra work. If only most of Levi's students were like stone-faced Annie.

 

  Levi greeted his student with a nod and quickly went through attendance. He flew through his lesson, the students all participating and not asking any dumbass questions like his last class. The next two classes went moderately well, Levi only threatening two of his students before they finally clammed up. Finally, fourth period wrapped up with Levi breaking a pen in half to prove he could, in fact, snap a certain horseface student's neck if needed. The students rushed out with fear in their eyes and whispering gossip. Levi finally allowed himself to relax when the door closed, collapsing in his chair with a relieved sigh. 

 

  Of course, the door slammed open the moment Levi took out his lunch, Hanji launching herself inside, blabbering hundreds of words a minute about not seeing the new English teacher yet. Levi rolled his eyes and braced himself for a long lunch, mostly blocking out Hanji unless she actually said something interesting. Which, unsurprisingly, she didn't.

 

  Fifth period starting with lip-smacking and yawning students. He was glad when he got a call from Erwin that he needed his help with getting the stupid copier unjammed. Erwin sent Hanji to watch his students, which made Levi fear for his room's life. But after making sure anything sharp or potentially hazardous was hidden, he left his student's in Hanji's hands and started towards the office. He was going through the English hallway, for some reason called Hallway Maria, when curiosity got the best of him and he decided to put a face to the new English teacher. Levi took a detour to Petra's old room and snuck a peek inside.

 

  He didn't see a face.

 

  He saw green tights.

 

  On a man.

 

  Crouching down to reach a dropped book.

 

  A perfect view of a perfect behind.

 

  Levi was literally paralyzed. He couldn't move as the man sprung back up and held his book high in hand, yelling something in a dramatic voice and gesturing wildly, making his enraptured students break into laughter. Levi finally registered the tights were a part of a costume. A 1500s costume that most Spanish conquistadors wore at around the time the New World was founded. Elementary stuff, really, but Levi was paying attention more to the fluid movements of the teacher, his every move dramatic and elegant. Finally, he seemed to have finished his speech and bowed before spinning around to march towards his desk. It was then that their eyes met. His blazing Carribean eyes reminded Levi of the fierce Gods that the Spartans used to worship for glory and victory. His face seemed to be sculpted by Michelangelo himself. 

 

  Levi finally broke out of his reverie and spun away from the door, leaving before the teacher could open his mouth. He scurried away, shaking his head to try to forget the stupid thoughts that just went through his mind as he went to the office.

 

  Hanji was definitely right about one thing.

 

  The new English teacher was very hot indeed.

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  Fixing the copier didn't take the new guy's face out of Levi's mind, so he pushed the rest of his classes extra hard, forcing them to pay rapt attention to every word he said and answering every question he was asked. His last two period were pumped with so much history in their brains today that they left with a dazed expression and actually arguing about different sides of the lesson. It made Levi feel a twinge of pride, which was quickly snuffed when he realized the only reason he got so into the lesson was because he was trying to forget a specific god-eyed teacher.  _That_ made him blush furiously and smack the side of his head, because goddammit he had one more class before he could finally leave and put as much distance from this school as he could.

 

  He did the exact same with his last class, even bringing back elementary history into the lesson. Finally, the bell rang and Levi forced them all to leave, because for some reason his last class suddenly wanted to stay to talk more about history. Well, he tried to force them to leave, but five students kept arguing about the lesson and whenever Levi tried to force them out they'd shoot a question that Levi  _had_ to answer. Then, Annie Leonhart and two of her friends came in and joined the heated debate. Suddenly, it was thirty minutes after school ended and Levi was helping wage a war of words between the eight students. He remained neutral and helped shoot down both sides when ever they starting gaining an advantage. 

 

  It wasn't 'til Hanji burst into the room exclaiming that she had been camping his car in the freezing cold for the past half hour that they all realized what time it was. Sasha gasped dramatically before wailing something about her after school snack and shooting off with three friends in tow. The rest of the students all followed, shouting goodbyes at each other and Levi before disappearing from the doorway. Hanji watched with a mouth hung open and eyes wide until they were all gone.

 

"Was... was Levi actually doing an after school activity?" she gasped, "For free!? With his own spare time?!"

 

  She started jumping and yelling "Yahoo!" until Levi forced her down and growled, "Let's go, shitty glasses."

 

  "That was so nice of you, Levi! They seemed so interesting and fired up! Even you! You should definitely do that more often. I can't wait to tell Erwin. Maybe we can make a Debate team or something and you can lead it! Or may-"

 

  Levi cut her off with a swift elbow to the gut, making her double over and choke for a second. She quickly bounced back up and caught up to Levi, who was slipping on his jacket in front of the front doors.

 

  "Aw, come one Levi! You know a Debate team would be a great idea! Plus, you can argue with all the students and glare at them until they pee their pants ad have a good excuse for it! You could even-"

 

  "Wait! Can you- Hold on!"

 

  Levi and Hanji turned from the entrance, half in and half out the school already. There was someone running from the end of the hallway, bundled in a jacket and red scarf covering half their face. That's why it wasn't until the man was in front of them with three bags in his hands that Levi recognized the bright, godly green eyes.They were wide and even more luminous up close, framed by perfectly disheveled brown hair. Levi looked away as the man took a second to catch his breath before pulling his scarf down and offering his hand.

 

  He put on a heart stopping smile and introduced him, "Hello, my name is Eren Yeager, the new English teacher. You are?"

 

  Levi froze for a second, his brain slowing down and tripping over itself as it tried to remember how to use manners. He just stood there glaring at Eren until Hanji stole his hand and pumped it hard, nearly dislocating his shoulder. For once, Levi was thankful for Hanji and her overeagerness.

 

  "Why, nice to finally meet you, Eren! Such a cute boy. I'm Hanji Zoe, scientist of all things human! Your eyes do not look human at all though, how interesting. Would you mind if I experimented on them?"

 

  Nevermind, Hanji was going to scare him away. Levi sighed, and decided he'd spare the poor lad.

 

 "Shitty glasses, shut up. You're scaring him."

 

  Hanji paused from her ranting and released Eren from her death grip. He rubbed his wrist and shot a thankful look over at Levi, which made him immediately feel uncomfortable and glare back at him.

 

  "And this is my best friend forever, Levi! He's the history teacher." Hanji shuffled closer to Eren and whispering loudly, "A bit grumpy. And rude. But deep inside he has a heart of gold."

 

  Levi glowered at Hanji, which effectively cut her off from saying anything else she would regret. Eren glanced between the two before hesitantly offering his hand again to Levi.

 

  He smiled his goddamn smile and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Levi."

 

  Levi sighed irritably, mostly to hide his blush at sound of his name, before taking Eren's warm hand and quickly shaking it. His warmth somehow soaked through Levi's gloves, leaving uncomfortable tingles in Levi's hand. He pushed the door open and walked out, quickly making his way towards his car. Hanji broke off with a farewell scream and a knowing look before shooting off towards her bulk of a car in the very back. No one should have her level of observation, Levi thought bitterly. For some reason, Eren tagged along with Levi, a few steps behind him.

 

  Eren stopped at the truck that stole his spot and said, "Bye, Levi! I hope you stay next time you visit my class."

 

  Then with a smile and a wave he got in the truck and drove away, leaving Levi frozen in place.

 

 "That hot, son of a bitch," Levi finally muttered under his breath as he fought back a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I got off my butt and decided to write! Thank you Erlevien, for giving my the motivation to write this one. I tried to make it longer, and it's still pretty sucky. Please comment if I made a mistake or something seems off, because I'm blind when it comes to editing.


	3. Chapter 3

  The week was complete and utter chaos.

 

  On Tuesday, Levi drove through the gates extra early, trying to get his spot back. When he got there though, he already saw the truck parked and Eren reaching in to grab his stuff. That brat had to stop shamelessly putting that ass of his out in the open so Levi could be properly mad and not act like a teenage girl high on hormones. Levi parked in the same spot as yesterday and got out. He grabbed his bags and slammed the door, turning around to a pair of electric green eyes and a pearly white smile.

 

"Good morning, Levi! You're early."

 

  Levi gave Eren a once over before starting towards the school's front doors. Eren was wearing regular clothes this time, a long sleeved shirt and slacks held together by too bright suspenders. Levi thought he probably changed before school started to put on the costume, seeing that Eren was carrying a duffel bag with clothes peaking out. He glanced back at Eren, who was matching Levi's pace easily with his long strides and waiting patiently for his reply.

 

"I'm not that early, I usually get here at this time." Levi finally relented.

 

"Ah, you must be a dedicated teacher then! Do you come early for a specific reason, like a club or something?"

 

  Levi paused as Eren swept the doors open while staring at Levi, his already bright eyes sparked with interest. He suddenly felt embarrassed about his reason to get to school early: an hour of silence and a measly parking space. Anyone would feel ashamed once they looked into Eren's stupidly innocent eyes, even if they've done nothing wrong in their lives. It both irritated and infatuated Levi, which just got him more frustrated with himself.

 

Before he could keep his mouth shut he said, "We're planning on making a Debate team."

 

   Levi mentally facepalmed,  _you are a weak shit, Levi._ Now he'd actually have to ask Erwin about a Debate team in case Eren decides to get interested and ask around about it. Maybe he thought a debate team for history is dull compared to his exciting fictional life.

 

  Eren jumped up slightly and stopped in front of Levi, forcing him to stop in the middle of his hallway, which he hadn't realized they already got to. Eren had his eyes wider than usual and a smile that should of split his head in half, which was frankly creepy as fuck.

  He had an intense look in his eyes as he grabbed Levi's shoulders and asked, "Can I pretty please with a cherry on top join as a counselor or something!?"

 

  Levi's insides were in turmoil. His heart was about to explode from his rib cage, he could feel his heartbeat in his ears. His stomach was twisting and turning like some boa constrictor decided it would be it's next meal. He could barely speak as it felt as if there was a rock stuck in his throat. You know, just your average teenage girl crush mode feelings. Except he wasn't a teenage girl he was a grown ass man, which only made the symptoms worse. _Fucking hell, get yourself together, you shit._

 

 Finally, Levi took reign of his emotions and mustered up a reply, "Well, I haven't talked to Erwin about the idea yet, he might not even approve." _  
_

  It didn't seem to faze Eren. In fact, he looked more determined now than ever.

 

"Well, we'll wait for Erwin to come in! He was here a few minutes after I came in yesterday, so we can wait! I'll just drop off my stuff and come back here for you."

 

  Before Levi could deny anything, Eren shot off to his room. Levi was left to wait in his room after he dropped everything. For a second, he contemplated on locking his door and sneaking off into the teacher's lounge. Instead, he sighed and dropped down into his seat. If this were Hanji, Levi would of hightailed out of there as soon as she was out of sight.

 

  It didn't take long for Eren to burst in Levi's room, waving his hands in an overdramatic manner before leaning on Levi's desk, practically shoving his face in front of Levi's.

 

"Erwin's here! Let's go." Eren then grabbed his arm and dragged Levi to Erwin's office.

 

  That was how Levi and Eren ended up forming the Debate team with them as the adult representatives. Levi asked the students who had stayed after school the day before if they wanted to join, which they all happily agreed. Without even trying, Levi somehow found a way to have to spend more time with the brat and his eyes. Not that he was complaining.

\---------------------------------------------------

 

  Wednesday, Eren decided to join Levi's lunch. Well, more like invaded. Levi started eating late, mostly because a few of the students in the newly forms Debate team had questions on meetings and such. Levi had spent the entire night on Tuesday reading over the club documents Erwin gave him and planning out the first few weeks. What could he say? He was actually enjoying the idea of Debate club now, even if he had to face Hanji's gloating remarks. Levi planned the first meeting on Friday, because he wanted to start early and who in their right mind would start a meeting on a Monday? Levi wasn't that cruel.

 

  The students agreed to tell the others about the meeting, which left Levi stress free and hungry. Just as he was taking out his lunch though, there was a knock at the door. Immediately, Levi knew it wasn't Hanji, every time she decided to come during lunch she'd just throw the door open, purposely making it smack against the wall. Before Levi could get up or even say anything, the door swung open  _gently_ and Eren poked his head in.

 

"Hey Levi! I was wondering if I could talk with you about the Debate club schedule?"

 

  Did Levi really have a choice? He never had a choice with Hanji, that sneaky devil, so how could he possibly say no to Eren? The answer was he couldn't. 

 

   Levi sighed and gestured Eren in, "Come on in."

  

  Eren smiled and slid inside, revealing a paper bag that must of contained his lunch. He had another costume on, of course, though not as imaginative as the tights on the first day. It was close though, mostly because anything Eren wore seemed specifically to define his ass. He was wearing a sailor outfit from the 1700s, with tight white pants and high heeled boots-how he wore them without face-planting was far beyond Levi- as well as a buttoned up shirt that hugged his torso in all the right places. Of course, Eren added a blinding red tailcoat along with a feathered hat, which made him look like an expensive pirate. He had been prancing around Levi's hallway before the bell rang in the morning, chatting up some students about the Debate team though mostly just prodding Levi with questions. Even though Levi actually enjoyed having Eren talk to him, he didn't particularly enjoy the groups of girls swooning and yapping on about Eren during his lecture.

 

"Can I pull a chair over to you?"

 

  Levi pulled himself out of his reverie and nodded towards the chairs in the back, the ones not connecting to the desk. Eren lifted one with one hand and carried it towards Levi, sitting next to him instead of across. It was weird, having Eren so close as he pulled out his lunch, a grilled sandwich and an apple. Levi snorted and shook his head in disgust.

 

  Eren looked up from his sandwich, "What?"

 

  "You call that a lunch?"

 

  Eren looked personally offended and after looking between his sandwich and Levi he finally mumbled out, "You call that an outfit?"

 

  Immediately, Levi saw the guilt in Eren's eyes. He obviously didn't mean that poorly made comeback, which just made Levi roll his eyes and scoff. Of course, Levi now felt guilty because Eren was staring with a big, soulful eyes brewing with guilt look that seemed to have been taken from a puppy. Levi sighed and pushed his fork towards Eren.

 

"Taste this, then tell me if the sandwich does really count as a lunch."

 

  Eren stared at the fork suspiciously for a moment before finally leaning forward and eating the food from the fork. Levi slipped the fork from Eren's mouth who was chewing with his eyes tightly closed, as if concentrating. Levi couldn't help but stare, enchanted by the look of concentration on Eren's face. Just before Levi could allow his imagination run wild, Levi's door flew open and Hanji with eight kids with lunch in hand spilled inside. At the same time Eren's eyes popped open and he let out a loud moan. Levi pulled back from Eren's close face, ears hot as Eren suddenly started showering his food with complements, completely oblivious to the audience currently watching. 

 

"Levi! This is great, oh my gosh how did you make this?! You made it, right? It tastes homemade, so delicious. You were right, totally right, all the sandwiches I've ever eaten have been filled with lies. Pretty please, can I have more?"

 

  Hanji burst out laughing, clutching her stomach as she wheezed like a idiotic dying seal. The students, Levi realized they were the Debate team, started giggling as Eren finally turned around and took notice of the group. He smiled a blinding smile, not realizing why they were laughing.

 

"Oh hey! Are you guys the Debate team? It's so great to meet you!"

 

  Eren stood up and went up to them, immediately striking up a conversation and somehow managing to make them forgot about the embarrassing moment that just happened. Well, except Hanji, who slid behind Levi after Eren snatched up the Debate team schedule Levi handed him. She sat in Eren's seat and stared at Levi with too big eyes for a second, before Levi finally sighed and looked over.

 

"So...I guess I now have to knock before I come to your room now."

\------------------------------------------------------

 

  Thursday, Levi brought an extra pack of lunch. He immediately regretted it when he showed it to Eren in the morning, who happened to be waiting for Levi next to his door. Again, Eren got to the Academy earlier and parked in the same goddamn spot. Levi already admitted defeat.

 

  They were in the teacher's lounge when Levi went into his bag and pulled out the extra lunch. He pushed it over towards Eren, who was across from him on the other sofa, sipping coffee made from the coffee machine on the counter. For a second, Eren just stared at the container, taking an extra long gulp before finally looking up at Levi curiously.

 

"What's that?"

 

Levi rolled his eyes, "Food, you idiot."

 

  Eren's eyes widened as he put his coffee mug down and grabbed the container, looking up at Levi with a hopeful look.

 

"For me?"

 

Levi sighed and pinched his eyebrows, "Yes, you idiot."

 

Eren smiled widely, before lunging across the table and enveloping Levi in a huge bear hug. For a moment, Levi froze, not entirely sure what to do in this situations. Finally, with a sudden surge of courage, he quickly wrapped his arms around Eren for a moment before pushing him off.

 

"What do you think you're doing, brat? Trying to give me a heart attack?" Levi huffed, crossing his arms to appear grumpy.

 

"Levi, you couldn't possibly get a heart attack! You're too young."

 

  Levi stared open-mouthed as Eren gave with a sly smirk and a wink, before grabbing his lunch and shooting out of the lounge. It took Levi a moment to realize Eren took his mug as well.

 

\----------------------------

 

  Friday, the last day of the week and first meeting of the Debate team, started with Levi sneaking into Eren's classroom and stealing all his post-it notes. 

 

  To be fair, Levi still hadn't recovered his coffee mug, even after he used up his precious lunch time yesterday to track Eren down and demand for it back. He was given a smirk and his lunch container back, empty. This was simple revenge.

 

  Levi noticed that Eren kept a lot of post-it notes everywhere, in his classroom, in his truck, in his bag. Levi was pretty sure he had them in his pockets as well, whenever he wore pockets anyway. They were those annoyingly bright neon ones too. He seemed to always right down reminders or little notes or even birthdays. Eren couldn't live without those shitty post-it notes, and now Levi was going to steal them.

 

  It was more work than Levi anticipated. He had to search  _everywhere,_ from Eren's desk to under student's desk. He somehow managed to pile up about twenty post-it note pads into his bag.

 

_Who knew Eren was a fucking hoarder._

Levi already took care of Eren's bag yesterday, having gotten him distracted by Hanji long enough to snatch the three notepads he had in his bag. He allowed one to stay, a nasty pink one with five post-its left. A false sense of security, if he must. Now, all he had to do was wait for Eren to arrive, then he'd enter the final stage of his revenge plan. 

 

  Levi slipped back in his room, stuffing his bag under his desk and taking off his winter attire. He folded them neatly and hid them in the closet at the back of his room. Now, Levi's only defense from the biting cold was his slacks and dress shirt. Levi checked his watch, decided this would be around the time Eren would be arriving, and headed out.

 

  Eren pulled in just a minute after Levi locked himself in his car. He watched Eren park in the closest parking space, struggling to convince himself his parking sacrifice had to be made. Levi allowed himself out, watching his own breath puff out as Eren grabbed his bags and made himself over to Levi. He smiled his stupidly innocent smile which made Levi feel a twinge of guilt for his post-it note thievery.

 

"Good morning, Levi! You're here early."

 

"Mornings are never good, Eren"

 

 _I_ _t's too late to back down,_ Levi thought to himself as they made their way towards the school's entrance. Halfway there, Levi shivered and pulled to a stop, muttering curses under his breath.

 

  Eren stared at him worriedly, "Is something wrong, Levi?"

 

"I'm freezing my ass off because I forgot to bring a jacket today."

 

"That's pretty forgetful of you. You should of written it down."

 

  Levi could barely conceal his smirk as he retorted "Shut up you shithead. Don't you have something in that truck of yours?"

 

  Eren's godly eyes widened, as if he hadn't thought of that. "Oh yeah! I forgot I keep like two extra sweaters just in case."

 

  Levi rolled his eyes, "You idiot, give me your keys, I'll get it."

 

"Why do you want to get it?" Eren suddenly seemed suspicious of Levi.

 

"Because, I don't need you freezing  _your_ ass off to get mine a sweater. I'm being nice, in case you couldn't put two and two together."

 

 Eren let out a small noise of surprise, staring at Levi for a second before suddenly enveloping him in a huge warm hug, lifting him off the ground and spinning as he laughed a laugh that seemed to bleed of happiness, dulling out any noises of wind. Levi let out a shout of protest, struggling against Eren's monster grip even as he silently admired Eren's voice.

 

"Aw, Levi's being nice!! I must be really special!" Eren wagged his eyebrows suggestively, laughing once more before finally putting Levi down. Levi let out a menacing growl, all previous thoughts of guilt crumpled up and burned. No way was he backing out of this now.

 

  Eren tossed him the keys, passing by Levi with another blinding smile before taking off towards the front doors.

 

"Bring them back after you get it!"

 

  Levi waited for Eren to go inside before marching towards his truck, a smile of triumph finally slipping as he unlocked the truck and began his search. 

 

  He found ten other notepads. Eren really was a hoarder. Who the fuck needs thirty something post-it notepads? Eren fucking Yeager apparently. He gathered them up and quickly zipped up a gray jacket that fell past his ass and shuffled out. All this was for the sake of his coffee mug. Was it going to be worth it? Hell yes.

 

 

   Levi was pretty sure everyone now thought Levi and Eren had some kind of relationship, considering the fact that practically every one of his students asked him about the obviously too big sweater and he replied honestly. How the fuck was he suppose to know that his students were slimy gossiping little rats? As the final bell rang, Levi rubbed his temples and fought back a groan as he remembered he still had Debate team to deal with. At least he would see how his revenge turned out, even though it technically backfired with now half the school thinking Levi and Eren were an item. He didn't really give a shit what people thought of him, though he still had to fight back a blush when he overheard a student gossip or when he realized he had could smell Eren on the jacket. For some reason, Eren smelled like mint chocolate all the time. 

 

   Levi watched as the students from Debate team filled in his front rows, chatting idly as they waited for the first meeting to begin. Levi sighed and took out the roster and planning sheets.

 

"Alright, we'll wait for a minute for Mr. Yeager and the others before I take attendance. The meeting will start with what we'll be doing, then we can take practice runs with a topic near the end if you guys feel like it. Does that sound alright?"

 

  The student nodded, most with smiles as they suddenly all started discussing what they might debate. Levi was surprised by their enthusiasm, especially when he saw Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bott enter with Annie, Bertholt, and Reiner in tow. Jean at least had the decency to go up to Levi with a sheepish smile, asking for permission if if he could join.

 

"As long as you don't use those idiotic arguments you use with me sixth period, you'll be fine."

 

   Jean blushed, muttering an apology before heading to sit next to Marco. Ymir raised her hand, "Mr. Ackerman, when do is-"

 

  The door slammed open and Eren came marching in, his godly eyes thundering as he beelined towards Levi. He slammed a green coffee mug on Levi's desk, surprisingly not cracking it.

 

"Here's your stupid coffee mug back. Now give me back my post-its."

 

   Levi smirked, swiveling around in front of Eren and leaning back, pressing his chin against his palm. He stared at Eren's furious face for a moment, taking in the furrowed eyebrows and downturned lips. His eyes seemed to crackle with green lightning as he stared down at Levi.

 

"What post-it notes?"

 

   Eren threw his hands up in exasperation, "You know exactly what I'm talking about Levi! I get it, don't take your coffee mug. Now please for the love of everything holy just give them back!"

 

"Uh, what's going on?"

 

  Eren whipped around towards Connie, who was watching with everybody else at the sudden fight with mouths agape and eyes trained. Eren pointed an accusing finger towards Levi, "He  _stole_ my post-it notes! Just because I took his cup!"

 

  Levi growled, "You stole my coffee mug while I was still drinking from it and after I gave you lunch, you selfish shitbag. I was simply making it even."

 

  Eren glared at Levi, crossing his arms before huffing out a frustrated sigh.

 

"I'm sorry." 

 

  Eren dropped his head, lifting his suddenly glistening eyes as he pouted. Somehow, he managed to look like a helpless adorable puppy while giving off an intimidating aura. Levi wasn't sure if he should be fearful or turned on. He just ended up letting out a frustrated sigh as he finally tore his eyes away from Eren and grabbed his bag from under his desk. He zipped it open and dumped the huge pile of post-it notes.

 

"Holy jesus that's a lot of post-its." Christa muttered under her breath. Everyone around her nodded, Ymir secretly taping the scene from behind Christa. Ms. Zoe had pulled her away before she left her class and asked for any juicy details on Mr. Yeager and Mr. Ackerman, and what better evidence than a video taping the entire scene?

 

  Eren threw his arms in his post-it notes, a huge smile on his face as he took one and started furiously writing on it. Levi stared at Eren, not quite believing how he managed to go from furious to pure joy in the blink of an eye. 

 

"Alright let's begin now shall we?" 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooo sorry for the late update! I am crap at updates. I'm sorry if it sucks and boring. Please tell me if there are any mistakes, because I'm probably too lazy to go over it properly. I swear I need someone to remind me to update like everyday because sometimes I just have a vague thought in my head once in a while like: Hey, don't you have that fanfic you need to update? HAHA maybe. I sort of didn't know when to end it and how, so it might be a sloppy ending. FORGIVE ME!


	4. Chapter 4

  The blissfully quiet weekend, the only time Levi could forget of his brats and school, started with the shrill ring of an unknown caller.

 

   Levi sighed, pulling himself away from the computer to check the caller. He swore that if Hanji was trying to fuck with him again by calling him with random ass phone numbers he would drown her in a toilet filled with shit. After a few seconds of hesitation, he finally sighed and tapped Answer.

 

"Levi! Hey Levi, Hanji gave me your phone number and I was wondering if you'd like to meet up at a cafe or something. I sort of have some ideas on Debate Club and I was wondering if you'd like-"

 

  Levi waved his hands, as if it would stop the rambling, and finally cut off with "Eren?"

 

"Yeah! Who else?"

 

"Why the hell did Hanji give you my phone number?"

 

"I don't know. She just came over to my class after school on Friday and gave me a post-it note with your phone number on it. It was why I was late. Also how I figured out you stole all my post-its I might add." The last of Eren's exclamation came out as a grumpy grumble. Levi rolled his eyes at his childish plays.

 

"Whatever, brat. Why do you want to meet?"

 

"Oh, I had a few ideas on Debate Club and where we could start. I also have something I wanted to ask Erwin, and seeing as you're one of the most respected teachers I thought I could use your advice. Also, you seem to have a way with words."

 

   Levi felt his face heat up, suddenly grateful that the conversation was through phone. He could already see the flirtatious smirk Eren probably had on, and he was sure Eren winked even though the idiot knew Levi couldn't see him. Levi cleared his throat, in case his voice betrayed him, before answering.

 

"If you meant I'm the most feared teacher and blunt about everything, then I have to agree. I guess if it has to do with Debate I could spare you some time." Levi leaned back on his chair, feigning nonchalance as he continued, "Where were you thinking of meeting, brat?"

 

   Levi heard Eren huff in frustration, "Stop calling me a brat! I'm not one of your student, Levi." Eren grumbled a bit more, and Levi could clearly picture the little pout he made whenever he got mad at something Levi said or did. It made him unconsciously chuckle.

 

"Did-did you just laugh?" 

 

  Levi scowled, "No, you brat. Just answer the question before I change my mind."

 

   Eren let out a small squeal of joy before finally calming his ass and replying, "Uh, do you know where the Wall Sina Cafe is at? I'm on my way there now. That's like the only place I go to get coffee."

 

"Yeah, I know that place. It's mostly filled with bratty college students and old hags."

 

"Hey! I go there all the time!" Eren exclaimed indignantly .

 

"My point exactly."

 

  Eren started ranting some speech about how that cafe helped him through rough college nights and blah blah blah. Levi rolled his eyes, allowing a small chuckle to escape before getting up and grabbing his computer bag and keys. He stuffed his laptop inside the bag as well as his wallet. As he made his way towards the front door of his apartment, he finally realized Eren went quiet.

 

"Hey brat, did you die of oxygen deprivation or something?"

 

  Levi heard Eren snort, "Ha, you wish. No, I'm just congratulating myself for being able to coax two laughs out of you in the span of a few minutes."

 

  Closing the door behind him, Levi felt himself blush again. "You moron, those were shitty chuckles to make you feel better about your overdramatic attitude."

 

"Aw, Levi! You're trying to make me feel better about myself? How sweet of you!"

 

"I-That's not what I meant!" Levi suddenly felt flustered. He hadn't realized he had climbed down the stairs and was now in front of his car. He got in, slamming the door behind him as if he could block the embarrassment from trapping him in his car. When he heard Eren laugh, rich and smooth, he gave up on fighting his blush and just sighed in frustration.

 

"Whatever, brat. I'll be there a few minutes. You better get a booth seat inside, I'm not sitting in those shitty, weak chairs with the underside of who knows what."

 

  He ended the call before Eren had a chance of replying, and started the engine. When he arrived, he managed to calm down and go back to being irritated at Eren for interrupting his morning. He got out with his bag and locked the car, glancing up at the weird sign of Wall Sina's welcoming, a regal looking woman with and intricate shield in the background. Levi was a history teacher, so when he didn't recognized her, even took the time to research it, and didn't find anything, he waved it off as just advertisement or a myth. Now, the women seemed to be mocking Levi of his short stature whenever he passed by the cafe. It was the real reason Levi didn't enjoy coming to the cafe, but shitty people and lack of tea was a bonus.

 

  Levi pushed the door open, hearing the small jingle of the annoying bell on the doorway. Wall Sina was a relatively big cafe, an array of tables and chair in the middle before it branched out into walls with booths built into them. It was packed as usual, and it would of been hard to spot Eren if it hadn't been for the fact he was waiting at the front door with a ridiculous bright red fedora. He was bouncing on the heels of his feet, humming softly to himself as he searched the menu and people. Levi paused for a moment, allowing himself to stare at Eren's absentminded green eyes, peaceful yet somehow filled with nervous energy as well. Eren finally spotted him when he turned back towards the front doors, and Levi couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction as Eren's eyes sparked with excitement and a smile spread wide across his face as he bounced over to Levi. He had already gotten a few stares before Levi arrived, an attractive looking man with bright eyes and a red fedora? That was bound to draw attention. Now, both costumers and employees sneakily watched as the waiting man ran over the short, stoic looking man. Their boring eyes held unspoken questions and accusations, which Levi ignored for the sake of the hyper active Eren in front of him.

 

"Levi! You came!" Eren clapped his hands together, shifting left to right as if he had more nervous energy than usual stored inside.

 

   Levi rolled his eyes, scoffing, "Did you really believe I would lie and not show up? I'm not that cruel, you moron."

 

   Eren pouted, "Well, you did steal all my post-its."

 

"That's cause you stole my mug! Fair trade, brat."

 

   Eren rolled his eyes, suddenly looping his arm through Levi's right arm and dragging him towards the front line. He didn't let go when they stopped in front of a couple waiting to order, instead starting to hum again. Levi shifted, slightly uncomfortable with the open display of affection-or friendship- in a crowded cafe. _Just work_ , Levi reminded himself sternly.

 

"I saved a booth seat near the front window, just like you requested! I didn't order yet though, I wanted to wait for you. I have a question. Why do you always have your computer bag with you? Is it glued to you or something?"

 

   Levi rolled his eyes again, momentarily forgetting his self-consciousness for the sake of scolding at Eren, "No, you idiot. I have a question for you. Why do you always wear ridiculous outfits?" Levi grabbed the tip of the fedora and pulled it downward, causing it to blind Eren. He let out a shout, waving his free arm idiotically for a second before finally shoving his fedora back in place. He patted it softly, as if it was some sort of living thing in need of love.

 

"I do not wear ridiculous outfits! They're normal, you just wear bland clothes and therefore you think anything bright is ridiculous." Eren pulled away slightly, giving Levi a once over. He took in his slacks, his white dress shirt with a button loose and sleeves scrunched up to his elbows. He looked like a man who just dragged himself out of a pile of work, or some Mafia boss who was about to go interrogate someone. Eren couldn't help blurting out, "I take that back, you're rocking that look. Though, you'd probably rock any look."

 

  Eren hid his embarrassment with a smirk, trying to recover from his outburst. Levi didn't know when Eren's shameless flirting started, probably yesterday as revenge for hijacking all the post-it notes. It felt like Eren has been flirting with him for centuries though, the way Levi already felt it was a bit of a habit at blushing at something Eren decided to blurt. Levi rolled his eyes, pulling Eren toward the counter when he realized the cashier was patiently waiting for them. 

 

"Welcome to Wall Sina! What can I get you two?" She smiled warmly, Eren matching the smile and pulling Levi closer to him.

 

"Can I have a caramel latte with three sugars and a bit of honey? Oh, and those tiny ham sandwiches with mayo." He looked over at Levi, "You?"

 

"Tea."

 

  The cashier opened her mouth to ask if that was all, but Eren beat her to it.

 

"That's all?"

 

"Yes, I can't tolerate anything else here."

 

   Eren stood tall, "Nonsense! Get me four of those sandwiches! You'll enjoy it, Levi."

 

  Levi rolled his eyes, not bothering to protest against something Eren obviously was very determined about. He did glare at the woman behind the counter when she gave them a weird smile, probably implying something. She rattled off the total and told another employee their order. Before Levi could rummage through his computer bag, Eren shoved a card at the barista's face.

 

"Don't you worry, Levi! I'll pay, since I'm the one that called you over."

 

"Tch. Whatever, brat. You're paying for food that's not gonna be eaten."

 

"Going to."

 

  Levi looked over at Eren, narrowing his eyes, "What?"

 

"You meant going to. Gonna is not a proper word, Levi! You should know this." Eren shuddered, as if a stupid word was some type of bloody virus you never wanted to catch.

 

"Going to, whatever. Stupid English teachers and their corrections." 

 

  Eren giggled, suddenly ranting about the proper use of grammar and how his subject was connected with every other subject and therefore the most important. Levi had to counterattack, because he couldn't allow his inexperienced brat trash talk history, his subject, now could he? Eren pulled Levi to their booth seat in the middle of their heated argument, suddenly placing down a latte and a cup of tea on the table. Levi hadn't realized Eren had gotten their drinks, or that they were still attached by interlocking arms. He wormed his arm out of Eren's grip, sliding into the other side of the booth and bringing his bag up on the table top. Eren slid in across from him, smile still stretched across his face as he fussed with his fedora.

 

"What was it you wanted to speak about Debate?"

 

  For a second, Eren looked confused, "Hmm? Oh, that! I wanted to ask you about booking some competitions."

 

  Levi lifted an eyebrow, "Competitions?"

 

  Eren bounced up in his seat, "Yeah! I researched a little and found out that other schools in the district also have Debate teams. I was thinking after a couple meetings we could maybe start off with a school nearby and then slowly crush all the other schools and become the best Debate team in the country!"

 

"Calm down, you overexcited puppy. Do you really need caffeine right now?"

 

"Of course I do! It's the only way to calm down. Besides that, what do you think?"

 

  Eren had his eyes opened wide, practically glittering with hope. It seemed like any answer other than yes would of been like kicking a puppy, so Levi just heaved a heavy sigh before nodding.

 

"It sounds like a good idea. We can ask Erwin on Monday."

 

  Eren let out an excited squeal and looked ready to lunge across the table to hug Levi again. Levi did not want that happening again, especially in a public place, so he blurted out a distraction.

 

"You said you had something else you wanted to ask Erwin?"

 

"Oh, yeah! I was um... well the students really wanted to do a play this year."

 

  Levi paused, glancing up at the suddenly embarrassed Eren before grabbing the rim on his cup and taking a sip. He watched Eren shift uncomfortable, chewing on his right thumb before finally risking a look up at Levi. Levi couldn't help but stay silent, enjoying the way for once Eren seemed the one to be nervous and he had complete control of the situation. Finally, just like old times.

 

"Well.... We never really were a creative arts school."

 

  Eren brought his hands down flat against the table, "I know! It's preposterous! We should have music recitals or art contests and plays! It would make the students use a bit more creatvity, something they obviously do not use. Do you know how many of them didn't know on the first day who Robin Hood was when I walked in with my costume? They thought I was a delirious mental patient. I can't believe I'm saying this, but Titan Academy students need to be louder."

 

  Levi tilted his head in confusion, which Eren apparently understood and continued on, "They need to be more exciting! They need out of the box thinking, none of this formal essay nonsense. Myths, fables, stories! A play would be a perfect start. We could start with Cinderella for god's sake. Anything to get the students more active in school. Debate club seems like a great first step, and I was thinking you could help me take the first leap with a play."

 

  Eren leaned back, clearly exhausted from his now third speech. This one, however, caught Levi's interest. He didn't know how long it's been since such a dedicated teacher such as Eren showed up in the Academy. He clearly already cared for his students, and seemed to want to do anything he can to get involved with the school. Levi was impressed, no doubt. A play would be fun, come to think of it. After years of routine, why not add a little fun to it? There was also the measly fact that Levi would spend more time with Eren if he helped out. No big deal.

 

"Well, if you repeat that speech to Erwin with that same amount of determination, I don't see why he would say no."

 

  Eren smiled widely, taking a huge gulp of his latte before asking, "Does that mean you'll help me?"

 

  Levi smiled at Eren, "Why not? Something interesting finally happens, it sounds fun to take part."

 

  This time Eren did reach over the table, except instead of hugging Levi he grasped one of his hands in between his two. His hand was warm and soft, his elegant fingers knotting with Levi's for a moment before he quietly whispered, "Thank you."

 

   Levi gulped, frozen by Eren's intense godly eyes displaying so much gratitude that they seemed to glisten and shine. Suddenly, two plates each with two sandwiches stacked on the other were slid beneath their interlocked hands. Levi quickly pulled away, clearing his throat and looking out the window. Eren paused, before suddenly exclaiming a delighted thank you and started digging in. 

 

"Levi, you just have to try these sandwiches! They're delicious." Eren let out a small moan, licking his lips before taking another bite from his sandwich. Staring for a second too long, Levi finally dragged his eyes away from Eren and to the plate currently in front of him. He hesitating, glancing up at Eren's blissful face once more before cautiously taking a bite. The taste seemed to melt into Levi's tastebuds, luring out a surprised moan. It made Eren's head snap up from his sandwich, mouth agape.

 

"Woah, Levi. I'm guessing you like it?"

 

  Levi slowly nodded, trying not to hand Eren the satisfaction of being right by keeping a blank face. It didn't work, Eren just smiled widely again with a knowing glint in his eyes. He grabbed his fedora off his head and dropped it on Levi's, leaning back to observe the crooked bright red fedora and the small, grumpy faced man.

 

"What the hell, brat!?" Levi spluttered, embarrassed. He reached up to fling the idiotic fedora in Eren's face when he was caught off.

 

"You look adorable! Please don't take it off."

 

  Levi paused, staring at Eren's pouting face for a moment before relenting. Eren immediately smiled, and the rest of the time at the cafe was spent with Eren eating most of Levi's sandwich as well and researching other schools near the Academy and play ideas. It was until two hours later that Levi was suddenly jolted by the ringing of his phone. He glanced at the time, bewildered how time really did fly out the window. He answered the call, not bothering to check caller id. Huge mistake.

 

"Levi! Where are you? Don't you dare tell me you forgot we were going bowling this afternoon." It was a scowling, high-pitched voice he knew well.

 

  Of course, how could he forget Isabel and Farlan were visiting this weekend?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes.... The cliche coffee shop "date".... Such original.  
> So like.... Wall Sina cafe is sort of like Panera, for those who know what that place is. Delicious souffles, in my opinion. Anyway, did any of you manage to spot a mistake? I'm pretty sure there's at least one in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! I sort of started on it and forgot I had it here until the day before it was about to be shipped away into the wasteland of unfinished drafts. Anyway, if you see any mistakes please tell me so I don't seem like a complete fool who doesn't understand the keyboard ways.


End file.
